


All My Fault

by LovelyLadyAllie



Series: The Beauty and her Beast: One-Shot Series [8]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, Guilt, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyAllie/pseuds/LovelyLadyAllie
Summary: #8 of my One-Shots taking place during the 91 cartoon. What was going through Belle's head as she rushed back to the castle to try to stop Gaston? An in-depth look at Belle's feelings during the fight, transformation, and just after. She finally gets some answers. Rated T for angst, hurt, and some lovey dovey stuff.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)
Series: The Beauty and her Beast: One-Shot Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	All My Fault

**This is #8 of my one-shot series set in the '91 cartoon universe. Please read the others too! They build upon one another.**

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast, and I take direct quotes from the 1991 film, written by Linda Woolverton.**

**The surrounding narrative and Belle's internal thoughts are mine.**

**I love reviews! So please drop me a note if you liked it, or even if you hated it.**

**I've got plans for at least a few more of these, so click the follow author button to be notified!**

* * *

**All My Fault**

What had she done? How could she have been so stupid? She'd had a one track mind when Gaston laid out his ultimatum: Save Papa. She didn't sacrifice three months of her life at the castle to come home to her Papa locked up yet again. Not that her time at the castle had been a sacrifice in the end, but still…

Shamefully, she also admitted using the mirror had been for self preservation. She had promised herself she'd never stoop to marrying Gaston, for any reason. But it was no excuse. There was no justification for what she'd done in that desperate moment. Risking his safety, and the safety of everyone in the castle, was inexcusable.

What possessed her to think that proving there was a beast in a castle would be received well by her ignorant village? Not to mention, using a magic mirror! Had she taken a moment—just one tiny little moment—to think it through, she could have figured out another way; would have realized exposing her friends could only cause harm. She prayed her mistake didn't prove to be a fatal one.

If anything happened to Beast, she'd never forgive herself. He was more precious to her than all the books in the world. She'd willingly sacrifice herself rather than have harm come to him. When she left to help her Papa, it was with every intention to return once her father was well again. But in the urgency of the moment, she'd failed to tell him that. What must he be thinking now?

If Gaston showed up with the mirror, he'd think she'd sent them. That she'd betrayed him. Her heart ached at the thought. He always had difficulty believing that he was her dearest friend, and after tonight he'd likely never believe her again. She hated herself for how singularly focused her mind could become. So blinded by her need to take care of and protect her father, she'd instead put the man she cared about in harm's way. Even if he survived this, if somehow she got to him in time, warned him, protected him, she was unlikely to ever forgive herself, even if he did.

Belle urged Philippe to go faster, even faster than she'd pressed him on her way to help Papa. She'd exhausted the poor horse, but she had to get to him before Gaston did. The only thing on her side was that the castle wasn't easy to find unless you knew where you were going. Then again, Gaston was the best hunter in the province and had a magic mirror to guide his path. He'd have no trouble following her tracks.

 _Oh, God…_ Fear consumed her, clogging her throat as she raced through the forest. Branches scraped her legs and tore at her skirts, but none of it registered. A sinking feeling of dread turned her stomach and made her heart race with panic. She kicked at Philippe's sides again. He _had_ to go faster.

After what felt like hours, the castle finally came into view. Part of her wished she'd left Papa at home. It would have been faster. But he'd insisted on coming with her. He still hardly believed her that the Beast was her friend now, and there'd been no time for her to explain to him how much had changed between her and her captor. That she'd never been a prisoner at all.

As they got closer, she saw villagers running and crawling out of the castle. The dark clouds that followed her there opened up, and rain soaked her cloak, sending a chill that penetrated to her bones. Or was it the sight of her Beast laying on the roof with Gaston hovering above, ready to deal a potentially fatal blow, that sent a cascade of shivers over her skin?

Papa jumped off Philippe just as she saw them. "No. Gaston, don't!" she shouted up, unsure if the sound would reach them. She had to get up there. She had to stop Gaston!

As Beast got up to fight back, she heard his growl echo off the turrets and she bent down to urge her horse on one last time. They rode into the castle and she leapt off of Philippe, running up the stairs, her heart racing faster than it ever had before. If only she could get to him, she knew it would be alright. That she could fix her mistake. That she could save him.

Even if she had to promise to marry Gaston, she would save her Beast.

In no time, she was in the West Wing, her feet carrying her to the balcony off his room. She searched the rooftops below for them and spotted him. The panic that gripped her from the moment Gaston stole the mirror finally subsided.

He was alright.

Gaston hadn't harmed him.

As she came up to the railing, she called out, "Beast!" and he turned to look up at her. His eyes softened, and she reached down to him. Words couldn't describe her relief and joy at seeing him safe. Her prayers had been answered.

He climbed up to her as she stretched over the rail, the sight of him not enough. She needed to touch him, to feel his warmth again. Until she did, she couldn't trust her eyes. The need for him was so strong it hurt.

The smile on his face as he reached her was everything. It sent a fluttering into her stomach, and her heart skipped a beat. He took her tiny hand, and she gripped his thumb as she always did, the action so natural, so right. He was here, and he was okay. She'd made it in time.

"Belle." All fear and stress melted off her with the tender caress of his paw over her cheek, and how he threaded his fingers through her hair. She relished the intimate touch. "You came back."

The surprise in his voice pinched her heart. His doubt that she would return rested heavy on her shoulders. She should have told him before she left. Should have made it clearer to him how much he meant to her. Made him the promise she'd be back soon, and when she did, she'd never leave him again.

A million apologies raced through her mind, but all she could do in this moment was smile at him, so grateful to have him here. There would be time later for her to explain, to show him how sorry she was. Right now she just wanted to basque in the joy and relief that they were together again. She didn't even feel the icy rain as it continued to pour down on them. He was safe, and she was with him, that was all that mattered.

His roar of pain jerked away her relief, and he reared backward, hanging onto the balcony with one paw. She gasped in horror, seeing Gaston wielding a bloody knife, looking like he was ready to strike again. But Beast was losing his grip, and as his massive body struggled against the pain, Gaston fell. With every ounce of strength she possessed, she reached out and grabbed Beast's cloak by the clasp, pulling him back so he didn't follow Gaston to the black depths below.

Gently, she helped him over the railing and onto the floor of the balcony. She saw a streak of red staining his white shirt, the gash in his side beneath, but it didn't sink in that it was all that bad. Belle laid him back, her fingers stroking the side of his face.

"You… you came back." He spoke through labored breaths as his eyes tried to look at her.

Belle leaned over him, continuing to touch his face, the need to feel him her singular focus. "Of course I came back, I couldn't let them…" Her voice cracked a little, and she bent down, wrapping her arms around him. A cough shook his body, and she held him tighter. If only the strength of her embrace could erase his pain and heal his wounds. "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." Guilt and shame returned with a vengeance, and she looked at him with remorse.

"Maybe it's better…" he panted, "It's better this way." She could feel him struggling to breathe, but she didn't want to believe it. This couldn't be happening right now. He was going to be okay. He _had_ to be okay.

Her hand hovered above his mouth and she chastised, "Don't talk like that. You'll be alright."

He coughed and listed from side to side, but she still wouldn't succumb to the truth of what was happening. She busied herself, adjusted his cloak, putting on an air of confidence. "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

Her focus switched to comforting and reassuring him as her fingers glided through his mane, and she held him as best as she could.

Belle thought if she just believed hard enough, it would be true. That while he was hurt, he'd pull through. He was a big, strong, ferocious beast. If he could survive an attack from a pack of feral wolves, one minor stab wound couldn't defeat him. Right? Yes. She had to believe. The alternative was far too painful to comprehend. If fate were so cruel as to make these her final moments with him, it was all her fault.

His paw stretched up, cupping her cheek once again, and she held it there, soaking up the warmth and tenderness in his touch. "At least I got to see you... one last time."

His breathing became more labored, and he struggled to maintain eye contact with her. He had to hold on. She _needed_ him to hold on!

Tears fell from her eyes, and his paw slipped. The crushing truth couldn't be denied any longer. She tried holding his paw, but it was too heavy as it became dead weight in her hands. It fell to the stone floor as his eyes rolled back and his head followed.

Belle clasped her hands to her mouth in shock. The word no echoed off her lips as her chest seized. Desperation pushed her to lay her body on his, and she begged him, "Please... _Please_. Please, don't leave me." Her head rested on his chest and she snuggled into him. His once strong heartbeat now faded to deafening silence and tears mixed with the rain pouring down her face. In a whisper, she confessed, "I love you," through her sobs.

Somewhere deep inside she'd known she loved him for some time now, but hadn't yet admitted it to herself. When or how it happened, she couldn't explain, but as she cried over his now lifeless body, the pain was unbearable.

This was all her fault. She'd done this to him. Her narrow-minded crusade to save her father had brought this upon him and as easy as it would be to blame Gaston, she couldn't. It was Gaston's nature to protect the village from all manner of forest creatures. A job he took great pride in. There was never any chance he'd see a giant Beast in an enchanted mirror and _not_ want to go after it. What could possibly have possessed her to show the hunter her Beast? She'd been so caught up trying to rescue one person she loved she'd unknowingly sacrificed another, and she didn't even get a chance to tell him how sorry she was. He'd never know how much she loved him, or that she'd do anything to take back that awful, stupid moment. Sobs wracked her body, and she clung to him, absorbing every last bit of warmth she could, silently praying for a miracle.

If only she'd just agreed to marry Gaston! If she had done that, everyone would be safe and happy, even if she wasn't. A life of servitude to Gaston was better than one where the man she loved was dead. The torment of losing her one true love by her own hands was more than she could possibly bear. How would she ever move on from this? She'd always prided herself on being strong and independent, but she wasn't this strong. Was anyone?

What was a life without him? Who would make her smile, or laugh, or call her out when she was being obstinate and stubborn? She'd never again feel the gentle brush of his fingers in her hair, or see the warmth in his beautiful eyes. Her body was going numb and yet ached with a pain more piercing than a thousand stabs. She trembled with sobs and clung to him.

Her mind continued to batter her with blame, swallowing her in an unending well of hopeless sorrow. So lost in the pain, she didn't notice what was happening around her at first. Then strange sounds and flashes of light streaked among the rain. Startled, Belle leaned back, removing herself from him and his body slowly rose into the air.

Scared, and unsure of what was happening, she scampered back, gripping her cloak around her. With frightened eyes, she watched as he spun in the air, his cape surrounding his body, and he struggled within it.

What on earth was happening? Had she broken so completely that she was now hallucinating? Her imagination was far more powerful than most, but even she couldn't dream up this level of divine intervention.

Beams of the brightest light she'd ever seen surrounded him. Streaming that same light, a hand emerged, and another, followed by a foot... all human.

Belle blinked, in complete disbelief at what she was seeing as a breeze blew away the fur from his face and a man replaced her Beast.

When the transformation finished, he floated back to the ground, his cape like a blanket around him. She drew near to him, reaching out, needing to understand, to feel if he was truly alive again. But he moved, and she jumped back. Fear and shock sent her to the railing, as far from the figure as she could get. She didn't know if this man was her Beast, or if the sorcery bewitching the castle took him and left some evil thing in his place since he'd died before breaking the curse.

Strong, broad shoulders moved as the man lifted himself from the ground. Nothing seemed real. But she couldn't stop watching as he lifted a hand, then the other, turning them over as if he didn't believe what he was seeing either. How was this even possible? Who was he, and where had her Beast gone?

Suddenly, he turned around. Belle squinted her eyes in the dim light, trying to comprehend what her vision told her. She took a few steps towards him, and he rushed to her. But she didn't cower or even balk at his approach. Her curiosity, the cause of most of her misfortunes, kept her steady.

His voice was lighter, softer, as he took her hands. "Belle, it's me."

Belle studied his face, looking over the now sharp ridge of his jaw, the angle of his nose, and thickness of his lips. Then her eyes drifted up, taking in his pronounced brow, drawn to a concerned point. His hair was a light auburn, and her hand came up to touch it. Closing her eyes, it felt remarkably familiar, just like Beast's fur had only moments earlier, and she indulged in the softness. Finally, she met his eyes, and in them she saw all the depth and longing she'd always seen.

Recognition surged through her. The face in the painting she'd seen in his room, the child in the portrait in his mother bureau, and most importantly, she saw the love and affection in those striking blue eyes. There weren't another pair of eyes like his; ones that shone like a window to the soul and bared all he felt

A smile overtook her face. "It is you." She touched his cheek, her body coming closer to his by some force she couldn't explain. Joy, relief, and love washed over her as his hand swept through her hair. She'd known beneath the beast hid a man, and here he was. His caress was unlike any she'd felt before. Warm and comforting, but also tender and stirring.

Their eyes locked, and she felt the pull towards him grow stronger. She traced the edge of his jaw, her hands moving to his firm chest as he cradled the back of her head. Belle closed her eyes, tilting her head up, welcoming and accepting of what she hoped he was about to do.

The first touch of his lips to hers was soft and delicate. But it quickly turned into a passionate embrace when her arms came around him, bringing her body flush against his. She needed to be closer, to have his warmth surround her and reassure her this really was him.

It was a kiss to shame all others, and Belle breathlessly took in every drop of love she could from it. It coursed through her, chasing away that bitter hopelessness she'd just felt. He'd come back to her, and he felt for her how she felt for him. He held her tightly and as their kiss deepened, it ignited the night sky in a shimmering display of color that rained down on the castle.

She truly felt home. In his arms, sharing their first taste of love and passion, as their lips conveyed everything they felt without uttering a word. It was magic. It was a fairytale come true. It was true love. Belle never imagined that she'd ever find the kind of love she'd read about in countless romances. The kind that moved mountains, conquered foes, and defied death itself. But they had, and the ferocity of her love for this man rivaled that of the most epic lovers. Their love surpassed that of Romeo and Juliet, or Lancelot and Guinevere, or even Cendrillon and her Prince Charming.

They parted to see the castle washed of its gloomy, foreboding facade, replaced with pristine white stone and angel statues. Next, she watched in wonder as their friends, Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts returned to their former selves, and her Prince embraced them with childlike enthusiasm. Belle stood back, a smile on her lips, happy to see the curse finally broken, even if she didn't understand how. Chip came riding in on Sultan, and both spun in the air as they morphed back into a boy and his dog.

Lumière exclaimed, "It is a miracle." And her Prince lifted her into the air exuberantly, spinning her as laughter poured out. She truly had never felt such happiness. However it was accomplished, he was not only safe, but everyone was and restored to the people they once were.

Celebratory cheering was heard throughout the castle, and Belle watched some of the villagers returning to the castle. She and the others joined everyone in the main hall, her arm through her Prince's, and they watched as his staff reunited with old friends and lovers.

Lumière frantically searched the crowd, and Belle laughed when he finally spotted the charming maid she'd come to know as Babette. The couple raced through the crowd and collided in a kiss that made both Belle and her handsome Prince blush. She giggled as Lumière lifted his lady love and carried her off towards the servants' quarters. There was no mistaking where they were off to, and it deepened Belle's blush as she buried her face in her Prince's shoulder.

One by one, his staff thanked her and congratulated him, while Belle's confusion deepened. Her mind was whiplashed from the extreme emotions she'd just gone through, and nothing around her felt familiar anymore. And yet, with her hand in his, she still had the feeling of home.

When the crowd dispersed, and the servants moved to the kitchen to prepare a celebration feast, Belle squeezed her Prince's hand, and pulled him through the castle to the little parlor they'd spent so many hours in together. She shut the door and leaned against it, sighing in relief. So many questions fluttered in her head, and she hadn't had a moment alone with him to ask any of them.

He walked into the middle of the room, giving her space, and his hand came to rest on the back of his neck. The gesture was so _him,_ she nearly cried. She knew it was him, but this just confirmed it all over again and she rushed to him, crushing him in a hug so strong it forced all the air from his lungs in a loud _oof_.

He held her, and she melted into his embrace, mumbling into his chest, "I can't believe you're you."

He chuckled, his chin resting on her head, and one hand soothed down her back and up again. "I hardly believe it myself. But you did it, Belle. This is all because of you. You saved me."

She leaned back, only slightly loosening her hold on him, just enough so she could look up into his eyes. "But I nearly got you killed…" she started to say, a sob just moments from breaking, but his finger pressed to her lips, stopping her.

"No, Belle. No, you didn't. You came back. And you made me whole again."

Tears glistened in her eyes, and she gazed back up at him. "But how? I don't understand. Did you have to die to break the curse?"

He chuckled softly this time, his hand threading into her hair once again. "No. That's not…" He paused, looked around the room, then guided her to the sofa where he sat beside her, his hands taking hers. Their eyes locked, and with unwavering clarity, he said, "I had to fall in love, and earn her love in return."

His brow knit as he watched her reaction, intensely studying her face. Her mouth formed a little "o" before stretching into a bashful smile. "So when I told you I loved you, that broke the spell?"

He reflected her grin and nodded. "It did."

Belle giggled a little, leaning forward to place a brief, sweet kiss on his lips. Then her features shifted, confusion returning. "But you never…" She hesitated. She'd already _felt_ his love. Did she really need to _hear_ him say the words? Yes. Yes, she did. "I told you how I felt, but you never told me."

A sound that resembled a laugh, but was far too awkward to actually be one, blow out of his mouth, and his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. She kept her eyes on his, not giving him any room to escape her direct gaze. He sighed a little and took her hands in his again. His thumbs gently swept over the tops of her hands and she felt little tingles travel up her arms. Blue eyes looked deep into her and her heartbeat quickened.

"Belle, I tried to... so many times. Earlier tonight I was going to, but then…" he drifted off, thick auburn brows nearly touched as he gazed at her.

"Then I left. Oh, I am so sorry. My mind was so focused on Papa, nothing else mattered."

"I know. And it should have been. You love your father, and he needed you."

Belle brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "But you needed me too, and I love you. I just didn't know."

He smiled at her, bringing her palm to his lips for a kiss. "I love you, too."

Her heart swelled at hearing those words, and it beat with a new cadence that was strong and unbreakable. He loved her, just as she loved him, and they were here, together. It was more than she ever dreamt was possible.

This time he did laugh. His smile beamed with pure joy at her. "I had lost hope until you came. I never thought I'd learn how to put someone else first and love them with all that I am, but you taught me how. Every day, with your subtle strength, kindness, and unwavering compassion. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, but you're so much more than that. You're intelligent and warmhearted, witty and considerate. You shine with a light that brightens the darkest of rooms. A light that banished the darkness within me. You mean everything to me, Belle."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she kissed him again, this time more deeply. "And you mean everything to me. My first true friend, and the one I trust above all others."

He returned her kiss, and they got swept up in one another, sharing passionate but still chaste kisses. Neither knew how long they spent, tasting and exploring just the very tip of what a physical relationship held for them; hands intertwined, then brief touches to each other's faces and backs. They would take it slow, for neither had ever been down this road before, and Belle was grateful for it. Sharing all their firsts together, learning as a team, would be fun and special.

When they finally separated, Belle scooted back, needing a little distance so she could clear her head. He made her feel light-headed, and her mind scattered all thoughts that weren't of him when they touched.

As the fog dissipated, one last question remained, and she gave him a sly smirk. "So now that you're human again, will you at last put me out of my misery, Sugarbear, and tell me your name?"

The Prince burst out laughing, a sound she'd never heard before but adored. It was deep and rich and made her laugh as well.

"And if I don't, will you go back to calling me all sorts of sweet treat and flower names instead?"

Her eyes narrowed playfully, and she poked at him, teasing, "Oh, they'll be so much worse than I used before, Shmoopsie Poo."

His head tossed back, and he laughed so hard she feared he'd lose his breath. Through it he said, "I think I could live with Shmoopsie Poo, if you can withstand Cutie Patootie."

Belle snorted, giving him a shove. "You are intolerable." Standing, she stalked toward the door, her head shaking in feigned disgust.

In an instant, he was on his feet, chasing after her. His hand grabbed hold of hers and he pulled her into his chest. Her breath caught in her throat as beautifully intense eyes connected with hers. All joking erased from his face, he gazed down, and just before kissing her, he whispered against her lips, "Call me Adam."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to CarolNJoy and TheGreenArcher for beta reading and giving me notes and edits! Also to the B&S workshop for their input! Y'all are the best!


End file.
